


First Kisses

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Some Humor, what a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: It's only about time that Hyungwon's bringing it up, because his own lips were definitely more than that. The feelings that come after is just his brain telling him: go figure.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know, haven't updated a single other thing from my other works, but I've been working on them and they just aren't quite. Sorry >.< This is also, just super short.

“What are you looking at?”

He’s looking at him again. Hyungwon thinks that by now, it shouldn’t be this way. It should have been adapted into the norm, that yes, he had some really big lips and he often views it more as a flaw than anything else, but it seems like everyone else doesn’t perceive it to be that way.

 

“You’re staring again.”

The sorry that comes from MInhyuk, doesn’t really sound sorry at all. He’s still looking, and Hyungwon just doesn’t comprehend and feels flustered.

“I don’t want to question your preferences but at this point, I’m starting to think that you’re into men.”

 

They’re alone on the couch. The rest of the members were dispersed in their own routines, usually at different areas under the two shared apartment floors and there’s no one in sight. Hyungwon lives on the bottom floor, but more often than not, he comes up to the floor where Minhyuk rooms with Changkyun, and with Shownu and he just likes hanging out with them.

It’s not really hanging out, but more often than not, he’s there, and right now, he’s just there with Minhyuk in the living room.

 

“I think you would know by this point.”  
“I’m sorry?”

Minhyuk doesn’t reply and goes back to the book he’s reading. They were having a little reading sessions. Hyungwon and Minhyuk both had interest in certain films, movies, and literature and it only made sense that they were usually together when they explored into different contents. A lot of book recommendations from poetry and whatnots, they were like a pair either lounging by the kitchen, the TV or in one of their own room’s.

 

“I wouldn’t judge you if you’re gay, you know.”  
“I know, but that’s not all there is to it.”

Hyungwon isn’t surprised. If Minhyuk was bisexual, that would be okay with him too. He did support variability and the LGBTQ, so whatever it was, he wouldn’t mind. He had been friends with Minhyuk for so long, there was little to hide from each other.

 

“Hypothetically, what if I told you that I’m just especially drawn to you right now?”

Hyungwon looks down. He’s not quite sure where Minhyuk’s going, and he knows that he’s not hearing things.

“That’s not hypothetical at all.”

“Fine,” Minhyuk sighs before asking again, “how would you feel if I told you that I’m attracted to you?”

“I’m flattered.” Hyungwon smiles at Minhyuk. It’s probably not the response that the other’s expecting.

 

“Act normal. Stop making this awkward! This isn’t how I thought this would be!? Most people wouldn’t be-”

Minhyuk’s voice raises and Hyungwon finds it a bit more absurd in that the other’s not content with his response. If anything, in a normal situation, it would probably be him, who should be so agitated for some reason. He just isn’t. Hyungwon’s feeling calm.

“Yea, well, Minhyuk, I’m not most people. And it’s been a really long while since I’ve noticed you staring at me even when there was no need to. I could feel your stare even without seeing you.”

 

Minhyuk laughs. How awkward. Not smooth at all. He just couldn’t help it, Hyungwon who was his really good friend, someone that he grew close with, someone that became so much of his life, that he just fell for the other, so naturally.

“You don’t hate it? You’re not against me doing this?”

“Well, you haven’t done anything except for looking at me super intrigued and confessing, so I think for the most part, we’re in okay territory.”

 

Minhyuk inches himself closer. He considers laying his head on the other’s shoulder, putting an arm around the other, placing his hand on the other’s lap, holding hands, and none of that even seems gay to him at this point. These were actions that he had so commonly acted on with Hyungwon and others at other times, and it had become a norm.

“Wait-no, ahh-I can’t talk. How? Did you just-Gosh, I’m flabbergasted.”

Hyungwon laughs. What an adjective to use. How lame, no one even says that these days. He could clearly tell Minhyuk was all things confused, dumbstruck, awestruck and the other isn’t properly functioning. It’s rather funny seeing the other tripping over his own sentences. He doesn’t know it either. The eyes that he has, just for whenever Minhyuk’s near by. A similar approach, or the reservation of these special fond looks that he has, whenever Minhyuk does something. In fact, he’s doing it right now.

 

“Aren’t you going to claim your prize?”  
“What?!”

Minhyuk looks even more shocked, his face turning red, but he’s not moving away either.

“You like me, right?”  
“Yea?”

Hyungwon takes the initiative to hold the other’s hand. It usually had the effect of calming the other down, and it works.

“Then, claim whatever you want from me.”

Minhyuk moves closer towards his face this time, he’s still shaking from the surprise and even more so at how open Hyungwon is in allowing the other to enter closer into his own private space.

“Are you sure about this? You'll let me? Hyungwon, I don’t want you to regret because of right now. These are just my feelings, you don’t have to reciprocate. Plus, I don’t even know what you’re trying to do. You’re messing with me right now, aren’t you?”

 

Hyungwon usually would respond that he is messing around, but right now he isn’t. In fact, he doesn’t mind, if he could get a taste either. He’s always been curious. So he goes for it. He kisses Minhyuk first. He watches how Minhyuk’s eyes open in greater surprise, and how bashful the other looks the next second.

“That wasn’t so bad was it? A shame that you couldn’t kiss me first though-

 

If Minhyuk was about to blabber, it shuts him right up. The other’s eyes glint up as if he was challenged, and this time, MInhyuk kisses him first. Their lips in unison, the taste, the feeling is all so mutual, that it doesn’t feel right to call it platonic at this point.

 

“I think I’m in trouble, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk parts for air. He’s licking his lips in trying to retain the moisture, but even both of them know that licking, has the opposite effect.

“What is it?” Hyungwon looks at the other. Minhyuk’s lips look swollen and it’s a result of them kissing. He can’t feel more proud (somehow).

“I’m definitely just Hyungwon-holic.” Minhyuk gives a cute smile and dives in again.

 

Hyungwon-holic. Is that even a thing? Hyungwon can’t say, that he’s bound to a certain category, but he thinks that he’s okay with Minhyuk doing this to him. He doesn't mind either. Because it’s Minhyuk, and in the back of his mind, he’s always liked the other, just a little bit.


End file.
